A Painful Realization
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU take on "Big Crane on Campus." When Niles enlists Daphne's help to prepare a romantic dinner for Mel, he doesn't anticipate the painful burn he receives, or Daphne's gentle care in tending to the injury.


**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) for helping me with a severe case of writer's block! :D

"AH!" Niles yelled, reflexively letting go of the pan he'd been holding as pain registered on his hand.

"Oh, go run your hand under cold water. Let me get some cream for that," Daphne said. She couldn't help feeling a bit sad that their friendly moment cooking together in the kitchen had gone like this. One moment, they'd been laughing and talking, and now Dr. Crane was in terrible pain. Daphne quickly retrieved the cream, then took his hand in hers. The palm of his hand was bright red. Just by looking, she could tell it hurt. Daphne carefully applied cream to the injury. "You'll be all better in no time," she said.

"Thank you," Niles said, watching as she gently rubbed the cream onto his hand. Never in hiss life had he felt such soft hands. "I can't believe this happened while I was making dinner for Mel. Makes you wonder if it's a sign." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, Dr. Crane. Mel would be so touched to know you've gone to this much trouble for her. Or at least she should be."

Niles sighed. He knew Mel would be nothing of the sort. She'd probably say it was his own stupid fault for grabbing the pan when it was so hot in the first place. "I'm beginning to think this whole dinner was a terrible idea. Mel is very particular about what she eats. I don't want to screw this up."

"Well, like I said, even if this dinner isn't perfect, at least Mel will see how much you care about her and want to make her happy," Daphne said, finally letting go of his hand. She noticed the redness had gone down considerably.

"Maybe most women would feel that way, but not Melinda Karnofsky. She's a perfectionist, and she expects everyone else to be, too. Sometimes I think Frasier is right. She and Maris are cut from the same cloth."

"That may be true," Daphne admitted. "But I can see how happy she makes you. If you really like her, you shouldn't listen to what your brother says. I know he means well, but sometimes I think he should mind his own bloody business!"

Niles couldn't help feeling touched that Daphne took his side over Frasier's, in spite of the fact that Frasier was her boss. Before he could thank her, he noticed that the pain from his burn hadn't completely gone away. "Ow," he muttered, flexing his hand.

Daphne could tell he was still in pain. "Let me get you some ice." She quickly took some ice cubes from the freezer, wrapping them in a paper towel. Once again, she took Niles' hand, placing the towel on his palm.

Immediately, Niles felt the cold easing the pain. "Thank you, Daphne. You're a godsend."

"Oh, you're welcome, Dr. Crane." On impulse, she hugged him quickly, kissing his cheek. "I think you'd better hold onto that ice pack for a few minutes before you try to drive. We could watch some television if you want."

The idea of spending even more time with Daphne was intoxicating. "Well, all right. I won't be in your way, will I?"

"Of course not. Your brother's on a date, and your father went out to watch the game. I could use some company."

Nodding, Niles followed her into the living room. Just as he prepared to sit on the couch, his cellphone rang. He used his good hand to take his phone from his breast pocket, looking at the caller ID. "It's Mel," he muttered, with an involuntary sigh of frustration. He reluctantly took the call, knowing Mel would probably call back incessantly till she reached him. "Hello, Sweetheart."

Daphne knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but it was pretty hard to avoid overhearing a conversation going on right in front of her. She couldn't help noticing that Dr. Crane didn't seem all that happy to talk to Mel.

"I'm at Frasier's, why?" Niles asked. Niles couldn't help sighing once again. Even Maris had never cared this much about his whereabouts. Mainly because she was so often running off to Europe herself. "Frasier is out on a date." Even though Mel couldn't see him, Niles shook his head. "No, Dad went out for a drink." As Mel continued her third degree, Niles mouthed _I'm sorry_ to Daphne, knowing she'd been planning to watch TV. "Yes, Daphne's here," Niles finally answered. "Look, I know you're working late tonight, so what does it matter where I am? Goodbye, Mel!"

"Well, that didn't sound like a very pleasant conversation," Daphne remarked as he hung up the phone.

"I know. I've told her repeatedly that it's perfectly healthy for couples to have their own separate lives, but she refuses to listen. But I think I got rid of her for the time being, so why don't we see what's on television?"

"All right," Daphne said, picking up the remote. As she absentmindedly flipped through channels, she glanced over at Dr. Crane. The poor thing looked miserable, sitting there with the ice pack in his hand. "You know, I'm almost a bit jealous of Mel," she said. The words came out seemingly from nowhere. "I mean, she's lucky to have a man who's willing to give her a home-cooked meal. Donny's forever dragging me to one expensive restaurant or another. I know that's what he's used to, being a fancy attorney, but sometimes I think it'd be nice just to stay in for once."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Niles asked.

"A few times. But he's been so busy with work lately, he doesn't have time to talk."

The pain in Niles' hand was nothing compared to the ache in his heart, knowing that Daphne was unhappy. Donny had taken the place that Niles knew should've been his. If he had the opportunity, he'd make sure Daphne's future was filled with everything she desired. "Well, perhaps you should try talking to him again," he finally said.

Daphne sighed. "Maybe. But I know he loves me, so I try to overlook some of his shortcomings. After all, no one's perfect, right?"

_That may be true_, Niles thought. _But you come awfully close_. Suddenly, he sighed. Both he and Daphne were in relationships at the moment. As much as he might wish otherwise, that was the reality. "I think my hand is feeling much better now," he said, placing the ice pack on the coffee table.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad," Daphne said, smiling.

Niles nodded. "Thank you so much for tending to my injury. I'll be back tomorrow to collect the food for my dinner with Mel. You were a great help." He stood up.

Daphne knew he was saying goodbye. She knew it was silly, since he visited often, and this wasn't a permanent goodbye, but she didn't want him to leave. "Are you sure you'll be all right to drive?" She wondered if holding a steering wheel would aggravate his burn.

"I think so," Niles said, flexing his hand once more. "The burn really wasn't that bad, now that I look at it. I really appreciate everything you did tonight."

Daphne smiled, trying to ignore the sadness she felt. "It was my pleasure. I'm sure this evening with Mel will be more wonderful than you were expecting." She hugged him tightly once more.

Niles nearly lost his balance as she embraced him. Even when Mel dressed provocatively, obviously trying to put him in a romantic mood, she still couldn't move him the way Daphne could with a simple hug. He watched as she released him. He missed being in her arms already. Daphne's smile made Niles' heart melt. As he turned and made his way back to the Montana, he slowly came to a decision. Being with Mel was an exercise in futility when Daphne remained in his heart. He had to end things with Mel, no matter what the future held for him and Daphne.

**The End**


End file.
